russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Digital
IBC DIgital is the online programming division of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and currently headed by Jose Raphael Hernandez, who also served as the network's Board of Directors. It produces content (also partnering with some productions) that will can be viewed on the networks's online portals. IBC Digital's content ranges from lifestyle, news, sports, comedy, etc. It also managed the news portal, News.IBC.com.ph, maintained by IBC Interactive, a digital media vision of IBC while its content provided by IBC News. IBC Digital Programs These are the programs produced by IBC Digital (past, ongoing and upcoming) with its description 'IBC Entertainment Originals (Free Access)' Official website: originals.ibc.com.ph, YouTube: youtube.com/user/IBCEntertainment. IBCmobile (Subscription Required) - Official website: ibcmobile.com.ph/exclusives/#/originals *''Eraserheads Uncovered'' (Cast: Ely Buendia, Buddy Zabala, Marcus Adoro, Raimund Marasigan / Genre: Reality) (2015-present) - Get to know the Pinoy rock band of all time Eraserheads, one of the most successful, most influential, critically acclaimed, and significant rock bands in the history of Philippine music. Eraserheads Uncovered, an IBC Originals reality show which gives us their lives and flair in Pinoy rock music. *''Abrakadabra'' (Starring: Abra, Haley Dasovich, Adrian "Manny Paksiw" Sereño, Janica Buhain / Genre: Sitcom) (2015-present) *''Backstage Pass'' (Host: Wilma Doesnt / Genre: Entertainment news) (2015-present) - Discover IBC "what-could-have-beens" programs through Backstage Pass. Kaibigan fans get a virtual all-access pass and an insider’s look at IBC 13 programs or segments with never-before-seen clips and interviews. The creators, producers, and/or celebrities involved in these ‘what could-have-been’ projects would also be interviewed by host Wilma Doesnt. *''DMZ Online'' (Host: Kaye (Kaye Tan) and The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) of 89 DMZ / Genre: MTV-style online dance music show from various DJ mixes as the online counterpart of 89 DMZ, the FM radio station of IBC and a website at 89DMZ.com) (2015-present) *''IngriDance'' (Host: Ingrid dela Paz / Genre: Exercise dance) (2015-present) - An exercise dance for Ingrid body and moves, a bumping and grinding fit dance. *''Mga Manok ni San Pedro'' (Starring: Kert Montante and Miel Abong / Genre: Sitcom) (2015-present) *''Sucker Love'' (Sttarring: Ann Mateo, Bryan Santos, Benjo Leoncio / Genre: Drama) (2015-present) *''Dear Janina'' (Host: Janina Vela / Genre: Love advice) (2015-present) - Janina Vela is the host/narrator as a high school student, who offered love advice from her bedroom on a TV series. She is a teenager as she reads letters where the high school love story sent in by young online viewers. She's about to ticky our minds and ribs with her story and remarks her she gives pieces of advice about high school love. Janina also presents a song performed by an artists in every episode that would really tug your heartstrings as it might be the current sense track of your romantic life. Her characteristic phrase, "Thaaaaat's me!", one of the sketch's trademarks. Each episode, Janina opens the show by saying "Hey hey hey, Janina here" and she began the letter sender story by saying "Dear Janina…." *''Justin Chat'' (Host: Justin Quirino / Genre: Talk show) (2015-present) - A talk show created and hosted by Justin Quirino, where he always booked excited guests. After learning about how simple it is to create and host a TV show, Justin decided to make his own. During those stories, Justin got the member of the crew and cast while he proved to attract the guest. *''Boto Hans'' (Hans Mortel / Genre: Typical comedy) (2015-present) *''Okay Ka Mommy Ko!'' (Starring: Marylaine Viernes, Gian Magdangal and Raikko Mateo / Genre: Family sitcom) (2015-present) *''Schooltaym'' (Filipinization of the phrase "school time") (Host: Alodia Gosiengfiao as the high school teacher Ma'am Alodia / Genre: Curriculum-based game show) (2015-present) - Schooltaym takes learning inside the high school classroom as the the cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the high school teacher as she meets high school students (junior and senior) from public high schools to participate in the three-minute “quizzes.” High school students are asked to roll the dice and answer a question based on different subject categories, and win prizes for participating. The show also instills high school students the idea that it is sometimes okay to commit mistakes as long as they learn from them. Let's Play... It's Schooltaym! Carrying a dice, the undisputed cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the high school teacher to play the three-minute curriculum-based game show from IBC Digital. Participants from public high schools are asked to roll the dice to try and answer a question based on a subject category. There are only three easy steps in playing Schooltaym. 1). Roll the dice to get the subject category. 2). Pick a cue card based on the subject category on the dice. 3). Answer the question! *''Pangulo Ngayon'' (Genre: Stop-motion animated series) (2016-present) - Using the "chuckimation" (a combination of stop-frame animation and live-action shots where things are simply thrown ("chucked") or dropped into frame or wiggled around to simulate talking). The series follows the adventures of a Presidental league fighting evil and corruption (FVR (Fidel Ramos), Erap (Joseph Estrada), Arroyo (Gloria Macapagal Arroyo), PNoy (Noynoy Aquino III, Duterte (Rodrigo Duterte) and Secretary Martin Andanar), composed of various action figures, toys, and dolls. *''Whateverrr!'' (Host: Charice and Charlotte Hermoso / Genre: Educational magazine show for teens and kids) (2016-present) - a show hit since twins are suckers for fun experiences, and fun learning. Who wouldn't want to have a practical and easy life, anyway? What makes the show a lot more awesome are the hosts. Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, Lumen's twin daughters in the famous Surf commercials, take turns in hosting the series that tackle fun DIY hacks and fun learning that teens and kids can do to make life more fun. The setting has a girly room and has posters. 'News.IBC.com.ph' *''13 Balita Online'' (Anchor: Noli Eala / Genre: Newscast) (2015-present) - Noli Eala brings the latest and trending news to Filipinos who get their news online by rounding up the stories they need to know on News.IBC.com.ph' two-minute newscast. Before 6PM from Monday to Friday, a new video is uploaded to news.ibc.com.ph/13newsonline that sums up important developments about the nation and the world, entertainment, sports, as well as viral content on social media. *''Totoo Batlak'' (Host: Eric Fructuoso and CJ Jaravata as the news anchors, with Aloy Adlawan, Jaja Gonzales, Ryan Yllana, Darling Lavinia, Achie Lim, Vincent Liwanag as reporters / Genre: Comedic-News Satire) (2015-present) References External links *IBC *IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet television